


No squealing, remember that it’s all in your head

by ColorlessPalette



Series: Gorillaz Drabble Prompts [5]
Category: Fran Bow (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Demons Made Them Do It, Double Drabble, Ghosts, Mental Health Issues, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-24 23:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19734088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorlessPalette/pseuds/ColorlessPalette
Summary: Fran has a nightmare that's all too real.





	No squealing, remember that it’s all in your head

**Author's Note:**

> This probably sucks but enjoy it I don't know honestly.

Disjointed. 

That was the best way to describe Fran’s state as she jerkily rose up from bed, panting heavily, her chest bursting with sharpness. The girl’s sweat glistened in the moonlight, and she put a hand to her forehead to find it completely drenched. Mr. Midnight: her precious kitty was curled up against her, and yet she could not find a way to get a grasp on reality. 

Her thoughts were heavy with the imagery she had just witnessed. Fran played them back in her mind like a tape recorder. The twins were there, their stitches burst open and their eyes striking black buttons. “FRAN!” They croaked in an offbeat tone, “LOOK AT WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!” “I-” 

The twins mutilated themselves further, pulling a crudely sewn, beating heart from their chest cavity with a sickening pop. A demon stood behind them as they ripped themselves apart further, one with twisted horns and an evil light burning in his eyes. 

“Child... ” Remor exalted. “You must finish what you started with your parental units.” 

Her parents. Everybody had blamed her for their demise, hadn’t they?“I didn’t hurt them! Please!” 

Come morning, Itward found Fran lying on the ground, sobbing. Disjointed.

**Author's Note:**

> From the song Clint Eastwood.


End file.
